


Cool Down

by Alexis_Tenshi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Leonard Snart, ColdFlash Week 2018, Day At The Beach, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Heat Stroke, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lifeguards, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smut, Spanking, Top Barry Allen, Tumblr: coldflashweek, unrealistic portrayal of medical issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi
Summary: Leonard hated the heat. He hated the sun. He especially hated being dragged to the beach during the hottest days of summer. Getting to eye the cute lifeguard was small consolation only.





	Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>   **This is not intended to be a realistic portrayal of the affects and/or treatment of heat stroke.**

Leonard hated the heat. He hated the sun, especially when it beat down on him hard and hot enough to burn. He was not fond of summer in general. He hated having to wear far too few clothes to maintain even a remotely comfortable temperature. He hated lathering on sun block lotion. He hated wearing goofy hats to protect his head from burning. He hated sweating excessively.

He did like the water fine. He enjoyed swimming. Give him an air conditioned indoor pool and he’d be happy enough. Or even the beach, in late spring or early fall, when the ocean was pleasantly cool and refreshing.

But drag him to the beach in the middle of summer, during one of the hottest spells of the year, and Leonard would be miserable. He would complain about everything, and snap at everyone. He would make sure those around him were just as uncomfortable as him.

Anyone that knew Len knew all this. So Lisa and Mick, the two people that knew him best in the world, had absolutely no excuse. They knew exactly what they were in store for when they insisted he go with them to the beach in the middle of summer. And they deserved every second of having to put up with him as he dealt with it, in his opinion.

The beach was a great place to meet people, they said. The three of them had all been dateless for far too long, they said. If just Mick and Lisa went together, people would assume they were a couple and be scared off. If Len was there, it would make them look more like a group of friends. That was their argument and it was a damn weak one. But Len loved them both, and he couldn’t deny being lonely himself, so he’d given in.

He regretted it within fifteen minutes of being outside on the beach. It was hot as hell, the ocean water was way too warm and barely offered any relief, and his mood got progressively worse with each passing minute. Even if he did meet anyone, he’d end up snapping at them and making a horrible impression.

So Len whined and complained, and Mick and Lisa half listened to him. They ended up meeting people, as Len watched and bit his tongue with a supreme force of will. They clearly had found instant chemistry. Lisa, with a cute short guy with long hair. And Mick, with a petite woman that didn’t seem intimidated by him at all. Len wouldn’t screw it up for them by saying something cranky. But he didn’t have the energy to be positive and polite, either.

So when Caitlin and Cisco asked Mick and Lisa to walk back to their beach house with them, Len waved them all away. He was invited, of course. They had other friends staying with them at the house he could meet, they said. But it was at least a mile walk back up the beach to the house. That was just a completely ridiculous prospect, in Len’s opinion. He would pass out and die in this heat long before he made it.  

“It’s fine.” Len told them. “I’ll go back to the hotel room and enjoy the air conditioning. I’ll take a nap until fall, or until they kick me out, whichever comes first. You go have fun!”

“We’ll be back tonight to wake you up and make sure you get dinner.” Mick countered, rolling his eyes at Len. “Or…tomorrow for breakfast….brunch, for sure!” Mick kept amending himself as Caitlin eyed him.

“Lenny can order room service.” Lisa mentioned, not even trying to pretend they’d be back soon. “He can turn up the air to freezing without us there to complain. He’ll be happier that way! Maybe he’ll even go pick up somebody at a bar, once the sun goes down and stops sapping his energy.

“Let’s go! I want to see this beach house!”

“Your concern for my well-being is heartwarming, as always, sis.” Len grumbled. “I am making you _all_ go on a trip with me to one of those hotels made out of ice this winter!”

“That could be cool.” Caitlin commented, endearing herself to Len doubly with the agreement and pun.

“All the more reason to be with someone that can keep you warm.” Mick mentioned, taking the bait.

Len groaned and lay back on the beach towel in the sand. They were already sickening sweet together, both prospective couples. He was jealous; he _would_ like a date of his own. But he still lacked the energy to do something about it. So Len waved goodbye as they all walked away, leaving him to wallow alone in his misery. And sweat.

It was too damn hot! Len really should get up and go back to the hotel room. There was no reason to stay on the beach now. But once he’d lain down, he realized how much effort it would be to get up. Instead, he absently looked around for awhile, wishing at least a few clouds would appear to weaken the sun.

Len noted the cute lifeguard that’d been around since they’d gotten there. He’d alternated between sitting in his tower and walking the beach periodically. He had windswept thick brown hair, just the right amount of a scruffy beard, amazing abs, and an absolutely adorable ass that his red swim trunks showed off perfectly.

Watching him was a nice distraction from the heat, but it only lasted so long. He went back to his lifeguard tower and Len went back to noticing just how hot it was out. He really should get up and go back to the hotel. But it seemed so far away.

Len realized how thirsty he was suddenly and looked around for his water bottle. He found it, but it’d gotten knocked over at some point, and all the water had spilled out onto the sand. It was so hot there wasn’t even a trace of it anymore, the nearby sand already dried.

There were vendors around the beach. Len could get another one. But that would require getting up first. Maybe one of the people that walked the beach and sold drinks and snacks would come by soon. That sounded much better. He’d just lay there awhile and wait and see.

Len shifted on the beach towel, trying to get more comfortable on his back. He pulled his stupid floppy white hat over his face to block the sun. That made him hotter and made it harder to breath, but at least the sun wasn’t beating on his face anymore.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Barry scanned the section of beach that was his responsibility. He paid most attention to the water, but he kept an eye on everyone on land too. If anyone needed him, he wanted to notice and get to them as quickly as possible. With the recent heat wave, he’d lately been seeing a lot of people get dehydrated and overheated. Thankfully nothing too serious, but it was his job to make sure it stayed that way.

Barry glanced at the cute guy in the navy blue pinstriped swim shorts that he’d noticed earlier. There were always a lot of beautiful people on the beach, of course. Barry wasn’t immune to noticing, no matter how he didn’t let it distract him from his responsibility. But this guy had struck Barry as being especially attractive. Barry didn’t let himself fixate on it, but he _did_ notice.

Barry also noticed when the guy’s friends had hooked up with some other people and left him alone. Barry tried to pay more attention to people if they were alone on the beach. Since they didn’t have anyone with them to raise the alarm if something went wrong, it was up to Barry to pay attention.

The cute guy had lay down on his back on his beach towel, and seemed to fall asleep after his friends left. That was awhile ago now. He hadn’t moved since. Barry frowned in concern. He hated to wake anyone that was genuinely enjoying a nap on the beach. But at the same time, it was easy to get a nasty sunburn at best, heat stroke at worst, from falling asleep for too long in the hot sun.

Better to be safe than sorry and go check on him, Barry decided. Barry’s own attraction to the man was entirely unrelated to the decision, of course. Barry was a professional!

Barry radioed in that he was leaving his tower to check on someone on the beach, as was procedure, so the lifeguards in the neighboring towers would keep an eye on his section in case something else happened. Then Barry made his way down toward the man that’d caught his eye in more ways than one.

It was loud on the beach, as it often was. People were talking and playing music, kids were running around and yelling, and of course the waves were crashing against the shore. Barry knew trying to get the guy’s attention just from talking would be useless, so he knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. The man’s skin felt hot, but anyone lying out in the sun would. Barry hoped it wasn’t a sign of him being overheated. He didn’t stir, despite the contact.

“Sir?” Barry asked, worried. “Are you alright? Do you feel ok?”

The man groaned, but didn’t speak. Barry’s concern ratcheted up a notch. Barry moved the hat covering the man’s face, slowly to not startle him, and frowned deeply at how flushed his face was. He was breathing, but it seemed to be labored. Barry took his pulse to find it was racing.

Barry gently pulled off the man’s sunglasses to get a look at his eyes, and as Barry had feared they seemed dazed. The man blinked up at Barry, but seemed unable to focus. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to wet his lips, but didn’t say anything. His lips and tongue looked dry. Barry put his hand on the man’s forehead and unsurprisingly found he was burning up.

Glancing around Barry noted there was no water or other drinks on the man’s towel, or any of the nearby towels, just an empty bottle. No one else on the beach was paying attention to them at the moment. Faster to go to his tower and come back than try to relay to someone else what he needed, Barry decided in a split second.

“I’m going to get water and ice from my tower. I’ll be right back. Stay here. Do _not_ attempt to get up!”

“Ice…ice is nice…nice…nice is ice…” The man slurred the first words Barry had heard him say.

Barry winced at the clear evidence the man wasn’t coherent, and hurried to his tower to grab supplies. He returned to find the man had put his arm up over his face to cover his eyes from the sun, so Barry gently pulled it down. He put a cold pack around the back of the man’s neck, and guided him to turn slightly on his side. Barry held a bottle of cool water to his lips and the man drank gratefully.

“Not too fast or you’ll cramp.” Barry cautioned. “Try to let the water sit in your mouth until it warms, then swallow.”

Barry wasn’t sure if the man understood, but he seemed to obey. Barry absolutely did not think about what he’d much prefer to be telling the man to swallow, or how delightful it would be if he was happy to obey Barry.

“I feel horrible.” The man admitted after swallowing, still struggling for breath. “So hot!”

“Ok. You’re going to be ok. I’m here. I’m going to help you. Drink some more water and try to stay calm.” Barry responded in a soothing voice.

Barry held the water while the man drank, and slowly his eyes began to regain focus. He looked up at Barry and Barry tried not to let how gorgeous his eyes were distract him. The man seemed to be recovering, thankfully.

"Why did it have to be heat?!” The man spoke again, startling Barry. “Heat is such a lame way to go!! Why couldn't it be a shark?! Sharks are cool!”

Barry blinked. Maybe he’d relaxed too soon. The man didn’t appear to be joking. He was still incoherent, then.

“You’re going to be fine. You’ve just got a little heat stroke. Just relax.” Barry tried to be comforting. “Drink some more water. You’ll be ok.”

"Hey, Scarlet, do something for me?” The man asked, looking at Barry’s red swim trunks as he gave him the nickname. “Dying man's last request. Tell everyone I got eaten by a shark.”

Barry would have laughed, if the situation wasn’t so serious. He would have thought the man seemed to be recovering well, if his words weren’t so odd. He picked up the empty bottle near the man’s towel and gave it a sniff. No smell of alcohol there, or on the man’s breath. It was really just the heat, then. Maybe this guy was especially susceptible. He was pretty pale, even for a tourist.

“You’re not dying. At worst, you’re going to take a little trip to the hospital and you’ll be completely fine by tomorrow.”

"At least you've got nice legs; that's something. That's a good last thing to see." The man commented as he put his head on Barry's thigh.

Barry couldn’t help the blush that rushed to his cheeks at that. He got checked out a lot. It came with being a lifeguard. But this seemed so sweet and genuine, not crude or vulgar like so much attempting flirting he was subjected to. And the man _did_ hit all of the attractive points that Barry looked for in a guy. Gorgeous face, nice hands with long fingers, short almost fluffy silver hair Barry wanted to run his fingers through. He had a fit body, but not overly muscular; soft in places that made him look good for snuggling with.

Shame he had no idea what he was saying and Barry couldn’t take any of it seriously.

“Well, how about this then….” Barry offered. “You stop thinking you’re going to die, recover, miraculously remember this, and come find me here tomorrow or the next day. I’ll be at the same tower all week. Take me on a few nice dates, and you might get to see a lot more of me than just my _legs_.”

The man’s eyes seemed to shine at that with renewed clarity. A little smirk graced his lips.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Scarlet.”

Barry narrowed his eyes, suddenly suspicious.

“Have you been fa…”

Barry was cut off by a siren before he could finish the accusation, as paramedics arrived. Of course one of the other lifeguards nearby would have called them by then, since Barry hadn’t checked in. It was for the best, even if the man _had_ been exaggerating his symptoms. Barry knew it wasn’t all faked. There had been too much evidence of genuine heat exhaustion, if not outright heat stroke. The paramedics would take the man to the hospital and he’d get properly checked over, just to be safe.

Barry left them to it, returning to his tower and his duties watching the rest of the beach. He would probably never see the man again. They hadn’t even exchanged names. But Barry felt the weight of the man’s head on his thigh the rest of the day. He wished it was really there, so Barry could pet his head and take care of him, even if he _was_ over dramatic for attention. Barry would be happy to give him that attention, he thought.

\---------------------------------

 Barry sighed as he walked back home after his shift. It’d been a long day. It was mid-September and the crowds on the beach had thinned. But the ones there insisted on ignoring Barry’s warnings about the rip tide and given Barry a number of headaches. But thankfully another day had passed without any major injuries, so Barry counted it a win.

Just another week, and then his lifeguard job would be finished for the year. The community didn’t employ lifeguards during the offseason. Barry was looking forward to being done for awhile.

Barry liked the job. He liked helping people and loved the beach. He liked the variety of doing a physically demanding job and exercising his body, as opposed to the scientific work he focused on during the rest of the year. It was his choice to do it. He didn’t need the money. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t still exhausting, especially when people refused to at least listen and try to take care of themselves.

Barry passed several houses that were already empty for the season. He unlocked the modestly sized beach house he called home during the summer months. It’d originally belonged to his late mentor, Harrison Wells. He’d left it to Barry, along with the rest of his wealth.

That lose still hurt, but Barry tried not to dwell on it. It’d been a horrible accident during one of Wells’ experiments that killed him. It’d taken Barry awhile to accept everything Wells had left him, but with his parents’ encouragement and advice, he was getting there. Barry did his best to make good use of what he’d been left with, like Wells would have wanted. When Barry wasn’t working as a lifeguard, he devoted some of his time to continue Wells’ scientific studies, or fund others that did.

Barry made his way to the pool in the back of the house, facing the ocean. He had a brief moment of worry, but then smiled at the sight that greeted him. Barry’s mood was instantly improved, as he’d hoped it would be.

Leonard lay on his stomach on a lounge chair next to the pool. He turned his head slightly to smile back at Barry, letting Barry know he was awake despite the sunglasses covering his eyes. Barry took his time letting his own eyes drink in Len’s form. Len wore only a pair of swim trunks, the same pair that he’d been wearing the first time Barry saw him; dark blue with pinstripes. Those trunks were currently soaked and clinging delightfully to Len’s ass. Barry stared unabashedly at that ass, knowing he was allowed now and Len enjoyed the attention.

Len had come to find Barry at his lifeguard tower the day following Len’s bout of heat stroke. Len had been apologetic and blushing, absolutely adorable. He’d thanked Barry, and after clearly gathering his courage, asked Barry out. Barry had happily accepted. They’d been dating since, getting progressively more serious about each other.

Their first date had been to a local aquarium, which they both thoroughly enjoyed. While they’d browsed the gift shop, a shelf piled high with plush toys had fallen. Barry pulled Len out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit with the hard wooden shelf. Len did get beamed with several plushies to the head, but thankfully they were soft enough no harm done.

Barry bought Len one as a souvenir; a cute shark. Len’s grin matched the shark’s when Barry gave it to him. Barry was forever charmed by Len’s rambling about sharks when they’d first met, and he let Len know it. It was perhaps not the greatest plan to encourage Len’s overdramatic side, Barry learned. But he didn’t have it in him to really mind.

When Len introduced Barry to anyone, he said they’d met when Barry saved him from a shark attack. No mention of the heat stroke at all. Everyone knew he was exaggerating, of course. And Len knew they knew. But no one called him on it, and Barry certainly wasn’t going to.

“It’s only a _little_ bit of an exaggeration!” Len said, to Barry in private. “You _did_ save me from a shelf with plush sharks on it, on our first date.”

Barry had laughed, and Len had smirked proudly at his own logic.

Len’s friend Mick had met Caitlin, and his sister Lisa had met Cisco, at nearly the same time that Len and Barry met. Cisco, Caitlin, and a few other friends were renting the beach house just a few doors down from Barry’s. Everyone got along well and they’d all had a lot of fun together. But everyone else had left weeks ago by then.

Len didn’t live that far; just a little over two hours from the beach, and in the same city that Barry called home when he wasn’t working as a lifeguard. But Barry hadn’t been able to stand not seeing Len again for over a month. Len’s own work as a security consultant could be done remotely. So Barry had asked Len to stay with him, and Len had agreed.

Seeing Leonard waiting for him every day when Barry came home reaffirmed it’d been the right decision. Even if sometimes it caused Barry to worry, too.

“What did I tell you about risking falling asleep outside when I’m not home?” Barry scolded as he walked closer to Len.

“It’s barely 75 degrees out this afternoon, I just got out of the pool, and I knew you’d be home soon.” Len scoffed. “Even with my total lack of heat tolerance, I’m not going to fall asleep and get sick again like this!”

He was right, Barry admitted to himself. But Barry still worried. The doctor that had treated Len had confirmed he was especially susceptible to heat related illnesses. Nothing that couldn’t be avoided if he was careful. It meant Len never joined Barry for long on the beach during his midday lifeguarding shifts. But they were perfectly fine taking long evening walks by the ocean together.

Len mostly took his condition seriously and took care of himself. _Mostly_. When he didn’t, Barry didn’t mind reminding him. Even if Len sometimes needed a bit of a _firm_ reminder. 

Barry bought down his hand hard onto Len’s ass, his palm smacking sharply against the soaked swim trunks. Len grunted, his entire body shifting slightly from the firm spank. But a little smirk remained on his lips. Barry bent down slightly to whisper into Len’s ear.

“That’s all you’re getting.” Barry stated coolly. “If you want spanked, there’s better ways to ask me than risking your health. I could have been held up at work. It could have been hotter out than predicted. It’s not worth it, Len.”

Len’s expression instantly drooped. Barry felt a twinge of guilt, but he steeled himself to it. He’d happily indulge Len in a lot of areas. But risking Len’s health wasn’t one of them.

“You know every time I see you lying out in the sun, I worry.” Barry admitted. “I know its late afternoon now and the sun isn’t that strong, but still. It’s just a few more feet to go inside and lay on the couch. I’d _happily_ spank you for wearing wet swim trunks on the couch.”

Len visibly winced at the clearly more appealing scenario he hadn’t chosen.

“Sorry.” Len said, in a small serious voice. “I should have planned better, I just…”

Len trailed off. After a few beats of silence, Barry sat down next to him on the lounge chair. He started massaging Len’s shoulders, using a considerable amount of willpower to ignore Len’s lovely ass.

“You’re forgiven.” Barry allowed, easily enough. “I know you spend your entire day making plans to keep people and places safe. You deserve to be spontaneous sometimes. I like taking care of you, you know that. But I have to _be_ here to be able to do that.”

“Sorry.” Len repeated; his expression guilty.

“Enough of that. You’re forgiven.” Barry responded, giving Len’s tense shoulders another squeeze. “Let’s make dinner. Watch a little TV while we digest. Then _maybe_ take an evening swim afterward. Then _maybe_ I’ll give your ass some attention, if you ask me nicely. Sound good?”

“Yes!” Len perked up instantly.

The pool was heated. It should be a warm enough night, as long as they didn’t spend too much time outside wet afterward. It was a fine plan, Barry thought.

\---------------------------------------

The first time Len and Barry had had sex, Len had been really nervous. As a lifeguard, Barry was quite athletic. He _had_ to work out to be able to do his job properly. His slim body was rippled with tight muscles, perfect for swimming and running.

Len, on the other hand, was far from athletic. He was fit enough, but nowhere near the shape Barry was in. Barry knew that, of course. He’d seen Len in just swim trunks. He knew what Len’s body looked like. Len knew that. But Len had still been worried he might somehow disappoint Barry.

They’d been making out, clearly moving toward more intimate activity, when Barry blurted out, “So, think my buoy will fit in your lifesaver?”

Len had blinked at him, while Barry struggled to keep a straight face, then they’d both burst out laughing together. It was a horrible reference to the cylindrical buoy lifeguards currently used, and the traditional round lifesavers, comparing them to Barry’s cock and Len’s hole. Barry was a dork, much like Len was, and that had worked perfectly to remind Len of that. Just like Barry had doubtlessly intended.

Len had had nothing to worry about. Barry was sweet and absolutely smitten with what Len had to offer. Barry was caring, and liked to spoil and pamper Len, like Len liked.

Len was a bit of an overdramatic brat sometimes, he admitted that. He’d had a rough childhood. His father was an abusive asshole. His mother had abandoned him. But thankfully, Lisa’s mother had won custody of both Lisa and Len soon after Lisa had been born, when Len was 13. It hadn’t been easy, since she wasn’t Len’s biological mother, but she’d fought tooth and nail about it and gotten her way in the end. She’d officially adopted Len, and Lewis had lost all his parental rights. Then she’d spoiled Len in an effort to make up for everything his father had put him through, and Len had learned to love the attention.

So Len liked to be taken care of sometimes, and Barry liked to take care of him. It worked well, for the most part. It was building into what Len hoped would be a long term relationship. Barry had asked him to stay at the beach house with him, and then he’d asked Len to stay with him when they both moved back to the city. Barry had inherited a mansion there, apparently, and didn’t want to be alone in it anymore. It worked well; leaving Lisa to invite Cisco to move into the apartment the Snart siblings has previously shared.

Barry was even talking of introducing Len to his parents; Nora and Henry, when they got back to the city, and was open to meeting Len’s adoptive mother. It might seem like they were moving incredibly fast. But they were _happy_ together. So why hesitate due to worry about the speed they were moving in? They both agreed it was worth the risk to just enjoy everything they had found in each other.

But there were still speed bumps they encountered, of course. Such as Len not thinking through laying down outside in the sun before Barry came home and how that might genuinely upset Barry, rather than just _play_ upset him for a fun ‘punishment’ for Len. Len never meant to actually worry Barry or not take his own health seriously.

So Len went along with what Barry suggested for the evening happily enough. They made salmon on the grill, which was delicious as usual. Len managed to stay awake while they watched a singing competition show on TV. He knew Barry wouldn’t want to swim afterward if Len fell asleep on the couch during the show. Then they moved together to the pool, as promised.

The pool at Barry’s beach house was always nice, but it seemed especially magical at night to Len. There were lights on the side of the house that shined on the pool, as well as lights in the pool itself that illuminated the water. The pool was heated, so it gave off a fine mist into the cooling night air. They were close enough to the ocean that the waves could be heard in the distance. Above them, the stars and moon glowed in the night sky.

Barry and Len took a little bit of time to just enjoy the mood and swim around together. But before long it turned to making out in the water. Len felt Barry’s hands squeeze his ass underwater, and Len moved to do the same to Barry’s. It was so easy to slip hands inside swim trunks, but they both held back, taking their time for awhile first.

Eventually they moved inside, both shivering a bit during the short walk from the pool in the cool night air. Inside, Barry went into the kitchen to make them hot cocoa with mini marshmallows to warm up. That gave Len the perfect opportunity to lie down on the couch in his soaking wet swim trunks, putting a cushion under his stomach to raise his ass to make it even more inviting.

Barry chuckled as he entered the room and saw Len, setting down the drinks on the coffee table. Barry had taken off his own swim trunks and just wore a towel wrapped around his waist. Len licked his lips at the sight.

“You’re going to let your cocoa go to waste?” Barry asked.

“It can be reheated.”

“The marshmallows would melt.” Barry shook his head. “Here, raise your head.”

Barry knelt next to the couch and held the mug while Len drank. The gazes the two shared the entire time held much more heat than the drink. Once Len finished, Barry set the empty mug aside and drank his own cocoa. He eyed Len the entire time, but said nothing. When he was done, Barry faked a yawn.

“So, straight to bed then?” Barry asked with a smirk.

Len brought out his best, most exaggerated pout. He wiggled his still soaking wet butt a bit. Barry clearly watched, but didn’t take the bait.

“If you want something else, remember what I said…ask me _nicely_.” Barry prompted.

Len groaned a little at how supremely smug Barry was. But it was hot, too. And Len could play along.

“I forgot to take my wet swim trunks off before lying on the couch. It’s so _hard_ to remember the rules! I need to be punished, so I’ll remember. Spank me, Barry, _please_! I deserve it!”

“Mhhmm….you do, Lenny, you really do.” Barry hummed, as he eyed Len’s ass. “So naughty, and yet so sweet, asking for what you know you deserve.”

Len let out a little squeal of surprise as Barry’s hand came down fast and hard on his ass without warning. No choosing a number or counting the spanks this time, apparently. Len liked it either way. He had a thing for being spanked, for having rough sex, and then being taken care of after. And Barry enjoyed delivering.

Being spanked in wet swim trunks was especially stimulating. The quickly cooling clothing clinging to his skin as Barry’s hot hand connected with Len’s ass. The noise of Barry’s palm smacking against the soaked fabric covering Len’s cheeks. Len liked it all. He shivered, and gasped, and let out the little needy noises he knew Barry enjoyed hearing.

Barry took his time, alternating between hard smacks and lighter ones. Occasionally he paused to leave his hands on Len’s cheeks and give them a good squeeze. Then Barry returned to raining down sharp spanks on Len’s presented rear.

By the time Barry slowly slid off Len’s trunks, Len’s cock was fully erect and caught slightly in the still wet and clingy fabric. Len hissed, and Barry leaned down to kiss his neck as he let the discarded trunks hit the hardwood floor.

Then Barry went right back to spanking Len, though this time it was skin directly on skin. The changeover had Len’s cock harden further against the couch pillow under him. Barry just gave two strikes to each of Len’s cheeks, then paused again to squeeze.

“Ready to move on?” Barry asked, again leaning down to kiss at Len’s neck and shoulders.

“Yes, very.”

“Here or the bed?”

“Hmmm…the bed, please.”

Barry nodded, grabbed Len around the waist, and hoisted Len up over his shoulder. That Barry was strong enough to carry Len this way; like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder, was something both men had found they enjoyed. It was also why Len had chosen the bed, despite how eager he was for sex and the added time the move involved.

Barry took his time, careful to not drop Len. He lightly slapped Len’s ass again a few times as he walked. Len’s cock rubbed against Barry’s shoulder. Len got a nice look from upside down at Barry’s butt. Len reached out, got hold of the towel around Barry’s waist, and easily freed it and threw it away; leaving Barry just as naked as Len. Barry chuckled and smacked Len’s ass again, harder. Len just smirked and watched Barry’s bare butt move as he carried Len.

They reached the bedroom and Barry deposited Len gently on the bed. Len hissed as his sore ass hit the sheets, but it wasn’t too bad. Barry had only used his hand, and mostly through the swim trunks. Len’s cheeks likely wouldn’t even need lotion to heal quickly. But for now Len enjoyed the burn.

Barry joined Len on the bed, lube already in hand. Len helpfully lifted one of his legs to settle on Barry’s shoulder, put his arms back under his head, and got comfortable. It was his turn to be smug as he let Barry do all the work of prepping Len’s hole. Of course Barry knew just how to swipe that smirk off Len’s face, pressing into him with lube covered fingers just enough to make Len gasp, then pulled back and worked at his opening.

When they both agreed Len was ready, Barry generously lubed his cock and slowly slid inside Len’s eager hole. He leaned down and kissed Len, giving them both time to adjust. Barry felt amazing filling up Len, as he always did. Len moaned into the kisses, impatient, but loving every second of anticipation.

Eventually, Barry sat back up, lifting both Len’s legs to rest on his shoulders. Then he started fucking Len in earnest. Len loved Barry’s muscles all the time, but he especially loved when Barry used that impressive strength to ram Len good and proper. All that running on the beach and swimming in the ocean Barry did was just great training for Barry to be able to pound Len’s ass like they both liked.

Barry came into Len, moaning lovely as he let his release fill Len up. Len leaned back and gave out his moans as that hot wet heat hit his tender hole. His hands twitched behind his head, itching to reach for his desperate cock, but he resisted the urge.

A few moments later his efforts were rewarded by Barry’s hands on his cock, tugging Len to his own completion as Barry continued to spurt come into Len’s hole. Len gasped and shook as his cock released onto his stomach and Barry’s hands. Barry bent down, cock still inside Len, to hold Len as they rode out the aftershocks together. Len finally moved his arms to wrap them around Barry.

They stayed like that for awhile, gasping and clinging to each other, lightly kissing and petting. Eventually Barry pulled out and they both sighed. Barry got up and Len turned to lie on his side, knowing Barry would soon be back.

He was, first with a washcloth to clean Len up. Then again a bit later with a bowl of fresh blueberries and cool whipped cream. They hand fed each other. Len enjoying both having Barry’s fingers in his mouth, and feeling Barry’s tongue on his own fingers.

When the bowl was empty, it was set on the nightstand. Len smiled at the shark plush also sitting on the nightstand. It was a good reminder, like so much of his time with Barry was. The pair shared a few more kisses before beginning to drift off to sleep.

Barry snuggled close to Len, pulling the covers up over them. The air conditioner was on high, making the arrangement comfortable.

Len still hated the heat. Len still hated the sun. But Barry was hot, and sunny, and perfect for Len. So Len could love all that, if it came in the package that was Barry. Len didn’t regret getting dragged to that beach in the middle of summer at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!! 
> 
> My tumblr is [@slimysuckers](http://slimysuckers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
